


"stay awake."

by fuckinglevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Levi x Reader - Freeform, One Shot, Short, lil sad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglevi/pseuds/fuckinglevi
Summary: “Don’t you have work to finish?”Levi sighs, tightly shutting his eyes and bringing both hands up to pull at his hair. “Don’t fucking remind me.”





	"stay awake."

Moonlight shines through the window, illuminating the small office in a blue glow. In the corner, a candlestick is lit, its warmth clashing with the cool toned moonlight. 

That’s what you see when you enter Captain Levi’s office. The candle was lit, but the raven haired man was nowhere to be found. You blew out the candle before walking into his attached bedroom. 

Laying on the bed is where you found him--clothes still on save for his shoes and jacket--on his back, over top of the sheets and blanket. His legs dangled off of the bottom of the bed, and his head lied in the middle of the bed. 

“Levi?” you call to him, ensure if he’s conscious. He turns his head slightly to you, but his eyes don’t stop staring at the ceiling. “Don’t you have work to finish?” 

He sighs, tightly shutting his eyes and bringing both hands up to pull at his hair. “Don’t fucking remind me.” 

You can tell he’s had a hard day. It didn’t seem too out of the ordinary--no day is easy for the Captain, but sometimes he just gets fed up. Right now, he was wishing he could be anyone else. Someone without responsibility. Someone who didn’t have the weight of humanity holding him down. Someone who didn’t have so much goddamned paperwork to finish. It was really the paperwork weighing him down, these days; he could handle being “Humanity’s Strongest” good and well, it was the pounds of paperwork he completed each week that made him lose sleep. 

That, on top of all the other things that stress out everyone living in these walls, are what were ruining Levi’s day. You know that he just needs his space, and tomorrow he’ll be alright. So, you saunter into the room, peeling off your clothes and changing into your sleepwear. Without disturbing Levi too much, you crawl into the sheets on your side of the bed, making yourself comfortable, before wishing your boyfriend a goodnight. 

“Stay awake.” 

The words lingered in the air for awhile, and you half expected him to take them back, but you knew Levi well enough to know he wouldn’t. You were shocked at the request, though. Levi was a simple man; when he’s upset about something, he wants to be left alone. He didn’t cling onto you for emotional support very much, simply because trying to communicate what he was feeling stressed him out more than the thing that was making him upset. Furthermore, if you’re ready for bed, he’ll let you sleep. He had never kept you up for any of his own personal reasons; he knows how shitty it is to lose sleep--he does it every night. He wouldn’t wish that on you.

But tonight was different. He needed so desperately to feel like he wasn’t completely alone. He was used to the feeling by now; hell, he got used to it when he was a child. Some nights, though, he found himself wishing for company. And a few times in his life, he was blessed it. Now was one of those times, and although he didn’t like to, he was going to take advantage of you being his partner so he could feel just a little bit better. 

So, you pulled the blankets off of your body, and moved down to the bottom of the bed with Levi. You let your legs drape of the edge of the bed just as his were, and laid on your back next to him. 

“Okay. I’ll stay awake.” 

He moved his hand off of his stomach to next to him, finding your hand on the bed. Your fingers closed together and he held your hand tightly as both of you just laid there, together, looking up at the ceiling. The moon illuminated the room. You turned your head, looking at the side of his face, and he felt your stare but he didn’t look at you. 

He released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. You squeezed his hand. The fact that you were there with him helped bring him back down to reality. He didn’t need your words or anything of the sort. He could hear your breathing, feel your presence next to him, and that was enough. In fact, it was exactly what he needed.


End file.
